We Danced Anyway
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: After stumbling upon an old picture, Molly Weasley reflects on the happy times with Arthur, before the war. Songfic to the song 'We Danced Anyway' by Deana Carter


Disclaimer: I think we've all seen enough of these, but so I'm not hunted down: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song 'We Danced Anyway'. However, I own the plot, as I made it up with my very imaginative brain. Is that good enough?

'_**We Danced Anyway'**_

**Deana Carter**

The kids had just left on the train for school, and Arthur and I returned to the Burrow for the rest of the year. No point in staying at Grimmauld Place; we did all the cleaning this past summer, and there was no one there to cook for-not since Sirius died.

I was unpacking my clothes into my closet, and stumbled on a picture frame. It was gold, and had interlocked hearts on it. It was from Arthur from our first anniversary, all those years ago. The picture he put in it is one of my favorites-from before the first war, when everything was carefree. We were at a muggle summer carnival, and dancing. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_Summer air was heavy and sweet,_

_You and I on the crowded street,_

_There was music everywhere,_

_I can see it there._

_In a happy little foreign town,_

_Where the stars hung upside down,_

_A half a world a way,_

_Far, far, away._

"Oh Arthur, it's so cute!" I exclaimed. We had just taken a port-key to this muggle town in Wales.

Arthur's face was bright and happy as he said, "It's a muggle carnival. There's music, and contests, and games, and food. All the muggles go."

"Shh, don't let them hear you," I warned. He gave me a peck on my cheek, grabbed my hand, and led me out onto the crowded street. "Listen to the music," I said. It was like it was dancing in front of me.

The muggle townsfolk were smiling and dancing happily to the music. He stared into my eyes, and I saw the stars flipping around. We were in our own little world, muggles forgotten.

Suddenly, we were bumped apart, bringing us back to our senses. Grinning, Arthur took my hand and bowed. "Could I have the pleasure of this dance, my dear?"

"Of course," I answered, taking his hand. He pulled me close, and we danced, once again staring into each other's eyes.

BACK TO FUTURE

_I remember, you were laughing,_

_We were so in love,_

_We were so in love._

I can still remember him laughing, so young and carefree, without the threat of war. Sure, we had grown up with Grindlewald when we were really young, but he was defeated before we went to Hogwarts. Now, I can hear the darkness and the hurt in his laugh.

His eyes as well, they used to be so happy, but now they are shadowed. Only when it's the two of us, I can see his love. We were so in love. We still are in love.

FLASHBACK

_And the band played,_

_Songs we had never heard,_

_But we danced anyway._

_We never understood the words,_

_We just sang out,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_And we danced anyway._

"What band is this?" I asked, listening to the music.

"Some muggle band," He answered.

"What song is this?" I asked.

"I don't know," He answered, "But it doesn't matter to me. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

I laughed, and we continued to dance. The words were slightly jumbled, and we couldn't understand them. Arthur leaned in closer and began to sing in my ear. My favorite song, A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love, by Celestina Warbeck. I began to sing with him, and we got louder, not caring if the muggles heard us. And we continued to dance.

BACK TO FUTURE

_They say you can't go back,_

_Well baby, I don't believe that,_

_Come along with me,_

_Come on and dance with me._

_Maybe if I hold you close,_

_Baby we could just let go,_

_Of these things that tie us down._

_We'll come back around._

When he came home from work, I showed him the picture. "We were so happy back then, no worries," He said sadly, his eyes clouding over.

"You can't go back and change it," I said, "You know that. I would do the same thing."

"Let's dance," He said suddenly, standing up, and pulling me close. I laughed, and we were in our own little world, leaving behind all the war and tragedy.

_You remember, we were laughing_

_We were so in love,_

_So in love._

"I remember that day so well," Arthur said, "Just like it was yesterday. Your laugh-it hasn't been the same since your brothers were killed." I felt tears filling my eyes. It was when we eloped when Voldemort attacked, killing both Gideon and Fabian. "And I remember the love."

"The fireworks between us," I said, smiling, "I remember it too."

_And the band played,_

_Songs we had never heard,_

_But we danced anyway._

_We never understood the words,_

_We just sang out,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_And we danced anyway._

He turned on the muggle radio he had been tinkering with, and played music. "What band is this?"

"I have no clue. It's a muggle radio," He answered, smiling.

"Do you know the song?"

"Nope. But, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

We continued to dance, but the radio cut out. He began to sing the song from all those years ago, ""

_You remember, we were laughing_

_We were so in love,_

_We were so in love._

We laughed at our horrible singing voices. "Not everyone is blessed with beautiful voices, like yours," He said.

"My voice? Good? Not a chance," I laughed.

_And the band played,_

_Songs that we had never heard,_

_But we danced anyway._

_We never understood the words,_

_We just sang out,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la,_

_Ohh, whoooa_

_Ohh, yeah,_

_And we danced anyway._

_Ohh, whoooa,_

_And we danced anyway._

And that's how we were found, together, laughing at our voices, holding each other, oblivious to the rest of the world, just each other.

Dumbledore came to the house, telling us of an attack planned for the Burrowthat day. We had to pack up all our valuables, and move to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. At the top of my bag, I placed the picture frame and the picture of us dancing, crying. Together, we apparated to Grimmauld Place, and waited for news on our house, in each other's arms.


End file.
